This invention relates to a process and the use of polyglycerols for processing foodstuffs, or in other words, for manufacturing foods.
The use of polyglycerol fatty esters for foodstuff processing in the food industry is known. Polyglycerol fatty esters, because of their properties, are also used as emulsifiers for food manufacturing.
As a result of nutritional studies, it has been established that polyglycerol fatty esters are readily tolerated, are enzymatically cleaved and the fatty acids are utilized calorically in metabolism.
It is likewise known that polyglycerols are not catabolized in the human body, but are excreted unchanged. However, the literature does not contain any positive indications of the suitability of polyglycerols as a processing aid for foods.
In comparison with fats, polyglycerols, beginning with triglycerol, exhibit the typical fatty mouth feel.